


Hidden Desires

by xxcatrenxx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcatrenxx/pseuds/xxcatrenxx
Summary: Kylo Ren is an intimidating commander of the First Order.Sora Cali is an intuitive ambassador from Aeos Prime.When they collide, hidden desires come to life.Canon-Divergent Star Wars Universe with A/B/O dynamics.Thank you for checking out Hidden Desires!This is my first a/b/o (alpha/beta/omega) fanfic and I'll try to make sure all information is clear and concise so no prior knowledge of a/b/o is required. I also vary slightly from the traditional trope a bit, but all information for this fanfic will be clarified within the chapter. If you have any questions, leave a comment!For this fic, the internal a/b/o voice is almost a subconscious thought process that connects with altered genetics and is portrayed with the use of ~voice~Love,CatRen
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

_"Ambassador Cali, your transport to the First Order base will arrive in the morning. The Queen requests that you are packed and ready to leave as soon as it arrives. We wish you favorable tides."_ The messenger bowed low before exiting the quarters.

Apprehension washed over her. She had full confidence in her abilities as Ambassador but the unknown element of the First Order weighed heavily on her mind. After the First Order Fleet bombarded the planet of Aeos Prime for harboring members of the Resistance, the ultimatum was issued - submit or die. The Queen begrudgingly bent the knee to save her people and appointed Sora Cali as the Official Ambassador of Planetary Relations. The sole purpose of this role was to establish a mutually beneficial relationship with the First Order. To do this, she had to leave the only home she had ever known.

Sora had help with packing her belongings over the last few days. No guidance had been provided to instruct on the length of her stay nor any special requirements. As a precaution, a respectable variety of clothing and other items were collected and would be relocated to the hangar storage and stowed once the transport had docked.

Deciding to eat alone, Sora enjoyed her meal on her private veranda overlooking the vast ocean that covered the planet. Aeos Prime was home to Aeosians and humanoids alike. The planet offered a vibrant subaquatic landscape full of life along with a thriving environment on the islands that speckled the surface. Sora was a humanoid and spent the majority of her time on the planet surface with the occasional visit undersea with aid from oxygen support systems. The new position would thrust her into the cold expanse of space so she took every moment she could to enjoy the warmth that engulfed her, knowing it would be her last for the foreseeable future.

After she concluded her meal, she retired to her room. The last appointment of her day was a visit from the medical staff. Multiple blood samples and analyses were completed to ensure she was healthy prior to her travels. Most importantly, her hormones were evaluated so that her medication could be adjusted if required. Designated Omega since she presented at the age of eighteen, Sora maintained a strict schedule of suppression medication to prevent heats. On Aeos Prime as with much of the galaxy, Humanoids with altered genetics, commonly called Alters, that presented with Alpha, Beta, or Omega traits were considered primitive; mindless animals at the mercy of their biology, unable to control their thoughts and actions. There were pockets where Alters gathered to live amongst those who were similar, a place without judgment, but they were few and far between. These colonies often devolved into feral packs which only fueled the prejudice and hate. Alters were nearly eradicated from the population, less than five percent of the Humanoid population had presented in the last generation and it was expected to fall below two percent with the next.

While it was highly unlikely that Sora would ever cross paths with another Alter, she insisted on suppressants and blockers to conceal her status. She did not want the stigma associated with altered genetics to negatively impact her position in government. Sora had sacrificed too much already to have it taken away from her over something she had no choice in. This was a part of herself she fought fiercely to keep private; the only individuals who knew her status were the medical staff who helped hide it.

The doctor administered an injection to suppress her hormone production and a thirty-day supply of blockers so that she would not be reactive to hormones in the rare event she was close to an Alpha. If she was unable to return to Aeos Prime within thirty days, she would work with the medical staff to coordinate her care.

With her final task finished, the medical staff left and Sora curled up with her favorite book. She doubted she would have the opportunity for leisurely reading after tonight.

Sora woke to the datapad alerting that her transport would make planetfall in two hours. She showered and styled her long brown hair prior to donning her dark blue dress and outer robes. The items complimented her creamy skin and pulled inspiration from the ocean. Minimal makeup was applied to her face and a spritz of perfume helped to mimic natural humanoid scent. She carried her personal bag and met with the guard assigned to walk her to the departure site.

The First Order Command Shuttle dominated the environment as it landed, retracting the wings to rest in a vertical position. The ramp extended with a loud hiss, followed by the thundering steps of Stormtroopers. Lastly, a specter cloaked entirely in black floated down the ramp and demanded the attention of everyone in the room.

Commander Kylo Ren approached the area where she stood, _"Your Majesty... Ambassador Cali..."_ was all he offered as a greeting. He was unwavering as the dark mask accented with silver bore into Sora's soul.

Returning his gaze with equal strength, _"Commander Ren..."_ she fought the urge to nod as he did not extend her the same courtesy.

Bristling, the voice in her head urged caution.

~ _danger_ ~

In a modulated tone, his dominating presence ordered that no Aeosian guards nor staff were permitted on the trip, only Ambassador Cali, and he turned to scale the ramp into the Command Shuttle.

Ambassador Cali turned to bid farewell to the Queen and the Elders who comprised the planet's government then followed after Commander Ren. The stormtroopers filed in behind her as they ascended the ramp.

She was directed to a small room that served as her private quarters until they reached the Finalizer. As the door shut behind her she realized she was well and truly alone. There would be no familiar faces, no safety net, and no protection. Like her home planet, she was at the complete mercy of the First Order. Settling into the cot connected to the wall, she retrieved her datapad and reviewed the documentation provided by the Elders of Aeos specifying the requirements for a beneficial coexistence, including the items they were flexible on. Somehow she had to manage negotiations with no leverage in her favor. This was going to be a challenge indeed.

Sora Cali was familiar with a challenge. Being a Humanoid on Aeos Prime meant that she was seen innately lesser than the rest of the native Aeosian population. She fought discrimination and prejudice throughout her education and career, even surving an assassination attempt when she was first assigned to be an Advisor to the Crown. By coming out of the other side of the attack determined to continue with her post, she had earned a certain level of respect that provided her the opportunity to prove herself worthy of the appointment. Based on her skilled negotiations that established order between the two conflicting populations on Aeos Prime she became a well known and liked member of government. It was this success that led to the logical assignment to handle negotiations with the First Order.

The trip passed quickly while she reviewed her information, committing it to memory. Two stormtroopers arrived at her door, one stated that the Command Shuttle would be docking momentarily and to follow them to exit. She collected her bag, adjusted her dress and robes, and followed the soldiers.

Commander Ren appeared beside Sora at the top of the ramp and escorted her to the welcoming party awaiting on the side of the shuttle, all while in complete silence.

 _"Ambassador Cali. Welcome to the Finalizer, we are delighted you could join us. I am General Armitage Hux and I have the honor of accompanying you to the apartment that has been prepared for your stay."_ The pale man with fiery features extended an arm to walk on which she respectfully declined. Commander Ren stormed from the conversation without a word, leaving both Hux and Sora in disbelief. _"I apologize for his crude behavior. Surely do not judge us all by the standard he has set."_ General Hux spoke with an air of confidence that bordered on arrogance and waved a gloved hand indicating the direction to walk side by side as he guided Sora through the vast ship.

Sora made small talk and exchanged social pleasantries with General Hux while they walked, his arms tucked stiffly behind his back. Her voice was smooth and calculated, _"I offer my sincerest gratitude for your warm welcome and provisions while I am here. I am hopeful that not all members of the First Order hold themselves to the same code as Commander Ren and I look forward to meeting them."_ A polite smile formed at the corners of her lips, extending the first branch of peace towards the general. She would need allies to help her cause and clearly it would not be Kylo Ren.

General Hux explained some of the background on the Finalizer until they reached the apartment. Pulling a card out of his inner jacket pocket, _"Here is your access card that will grant entrance to your personal quarters. Once negotiations commence, additional access will be included for parts of the Command Center so that you may attend the meetings with High Command."_ His fingers tried to touch hers as he handed off the card which she tactfully evaded. _"I encourage you to rest after your travels. There will be a formal dinner tonight to introduce you to the members of High Command to gain a sense of familiarity prior to our meetings in the coming days. If there is anything you require or is not to your satisfaction, do not hesitate to express it. There will be a datapad in your apartment with contact information for any staff that you may need, myself included."_

A suggestive smirk formed in the right corner of his mouth, pulling his lips tight with the movement. _"I will see you soon to escort you to dinner. I believe the phrase Aeosians use is 'I bid you clear skies' upon departing. Do I have that correct, Ambassador?"_

Repositioning the bag on her arm, reinforcing the physical barrier between them, she spoke, _"That is correct, General. I'm impressed with your knowledge of societal customs of Aeos Prime. As well, I wish you calm waters until we meet again."_ Sora dipped her head as a farewell and used the keycard to open the hatch to her apartment with a swipe.

A heavy sigh erupted from her lungs once the hatch sealed.

~ _safe_ ~

Shaking the tension from her muscles, Sora moved to investigate her apartment. While it was smaller than what was provided on Aeos Prime, it served its purpose in the minimalistic style utilized by the First Order. A half chiller and sink were all that comprised the limited excuse for a kitchen. The cabinets held the bare necessities along with a page of directions to the closest staff cafeteria should she feel adventurous.

Opposite the kitchen was a small square table with two chairs, intended for use at meals and potentially a desk to work from. Beyond the table was a small sofa and two matching chairs facing each other, forming a square. An archway a few steps from the back of the couch led to two doors, on one side was the bedroom while the other was the refresher. The apartment adhered to the color pallet preferred by the First Order - black, grey, and white with splashes of red accents to break up the monotony. It was a far stretch from the vibrant blues and greens she was accustomed to back home.

As General Hux stated, there was a datapad engraved with the First Order insignia on the table. She grabbed a glass of water and sat in one of the chairs to familiarize herself with the new equipment. The set up was similar to what she was accustomed to from her Aeos Prime issued datapad but there were some noticeable differences. Most glaringly would be the message ' _Restricted Information - Access Denied_ ' when she tried to open forms and documents. With her high position on Aeos, information was not withheld from Sora and she did not like the feeling now.

Just as she was about to set the datapad back on the table, two alerts were presented. The first informed Sora that her belongings would be delivered shortly and the second was a message from General Hux providing more clarification on the expectations of the dinner scheduled for this evening. The attachment of attendees with pictures and summaries of roles within the First Order was a welcome surprise.

Shortly after the alert came through, there was a ding from the hatch indicating her belongings were here. Sora opened the door and two droids placed her luggage in the bedroom and chirped as they left. She set upon unpacking and decided to wear a floor length navy gown so dark it appears black in low lighting with intricate beadwork details that glowed iridescently.

Sora styled her hair in a loose updo and darkened her makeup from this morning. She selected jeweled earrings that highlighted the beading of her gown.

All that was left to do now was to wait for General Hux to arrive and escort her to the first meeting. She paced while reviewing the players of this new game and the first moves were to be initiated at dinner tonight. While it was presented as a way to become familiar with the new partners in this budding alliance, she knew everyone would be sizing her up and finding ways to undermine her goals and effectiveness. Which Sora respected because she intended to do the same. After all, not all battles are won with weapons.


	2. Chapter 2

_All that was left to do now was to wait for General Hux to arrive and escort her to the first meeting; she paced while reviewing the players of this new game and the first moves were to be initiated at dinner tonight. While it was presented as a way to become familiar with the new partners in this budding alliance, she knew everyone would be sizing her up and finding ways to undermine her goals and effectiveness, which Sora respected because she intended to do the same. After all, not all battles are won with weapons._

********

" _General Hux, you are the paragon of class and sophistication._ " Sora proffered to the sharply dressed man in front of her. His black tux was perfectly tailored to fit his slim frame and he portrayed a welcoming and jovial demeanor.

He swelled at the compliment, a broad smile framed his straight white teeth. " _Well, I knew I would be walking in with you on my arm, so I had to dress for the occasion. You are stunning Ambassador Cali, the embodiment of strength and grace."_ Hux extended his left arm to Sora, which she again declined with a coy smile, clutching the small bag she carried with both hands. _"Let's make our way to dinner."_ He beamed as they turned to walk through the long hallways.

Continuing with small talk on their journey, Hux paused to adjust his suit jacket and looked to Sora for an approving nod before they entered the lounge for drinks prior to the meal. Several members had arrived and were socializing merrily with their dates and each other.

The main players that interested Sora were Allegiant General Enric Pryde and his aid Admiral Frantis Griss who wielded control of the ground and naval forces, Captain Phasma who headed the stormtrooper training program and often accompanied them into battle, Commander Kylo Ren who ruled as apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke functioned as the 'man in charge' while Snoke was away. Lastly, her shadow for the evening, General Armitage Hux was responsible for military technical advancement. His goal was to achieve military superiority through technological terror. Additionally, Hux was the level minded representative the First Order placed in front of the entire galaxy. The puppet master, Supreme Leader Snoke would not be in attendance; he did not leave his flagship Supremacy for trivial matters, which to him consisted of almost everything.

The room was surrounded by Stormtroopers who served as protection detail. Hux first introduced her to Allegiant General Pryde and Admiral Griss who were standing closest to the entrance. " _Good evening gentlemen, I have the pleasure of introducing Ambassador Sora Cali from Aeos Prime. She will be representing her planet in the upcoming alliance negotiations."_ Both men offered her a polite welcome and they looked forward to working towards an amicable solution.

Excusing himself, Hux stepped away to collect drinks for the two of them. When he returned, he was shocked to find Allegiant General Pryde and Admiral Griss engaged in friendly conversation with the Ambassador. Hux was impressed with her quick wit and skill with tactful communication. She was going to be a stronger presence then he initially expected.

A deafening silence crept across the room as the second-highest-ranking member of the First Order made his appearance. Commander Kylo Ren was dressed in an exquisite black suit that embodied power. Most notably, he was not wearing the helmet that was consistently associated with his name. The face that scanned the room was younger than Sora anticipated and his creamy skin was accentuated by a constellation of marks that complimented his amber-brown eyes. The shoulder-length black hair that framed his head was styled away from his face and fell in a soft wave. Additionally, his mouth was bracketed by short black facial hair that brought balance to his face.

Commander Ren looked utterly disinterested in the event going on around him, which was fitting as he did not want to be there. Filled with aggravation, he made his way towards the next room which held the table where everyone would enjoy their meal. His presence immediately put Sora on edge.

Befitting his position, Ren stood at the head of the table, his hands gripped firmly on the high back of the chair. The other attendees trailed in and took their seats. Hux led Sora to an open spot and pulled the chair out for her, directly left of Ren, before he took his seat on Ren's right.

Once everyone had found their seats, Ren sat down and clapped a single time. As it echoed throughout the room, staff appeared and served the first course of the evening, salad with a sweet dressing. The seat to the left of Ren held the guest of honor, and as a result, Sora was served first before the staff made their rotation around the table. After everyone had been attended to, the group engaged in small talk while they ate.

Pushing down the hesitation she felt, Sora decided to break the growing tension building between the three individuals at the head of the table, " _I would like to extend my gratitude to you Commander Ren for your safe escort this morning and for allowing Aeos Prime the opportunity to contribute to the success of the First Order."_ She focused on maintaining a neutral expression but was unable to make eye contact as Ren did not look up from his plate.

He thoughtfully chewed the bite of salad in his mouth and brought a napkin to his lips to dab the sides before speaking. " _Ambassador Cali..._ " He looked up, finally meeting her eyes, " _The First Order expects prompt results from the negotiations in the coming days. I am sure you would prefer to return home sooner rather than later."_ His eyes searched her face intently, reading her reaction to the first words he had offered her since they met that morning.

~ _be careful~_

In a flash, he noticed her eyes narrow microscopically at his statement, before she courteously responded, _"Aeos Prime expects prompt results as well... provided that the needs are met for both parties."_ She spoke with calm resolve and a warmth that drew Hux into the conversation. Continuing, Sora addressed his second concern. " _As far as my home, while it is significantly warmer and has a far better view, I am enjoying the new experience this opportunity has offered aboard the Finalizer."_ Sora beamed with energy as she spoke.

Clearing his throat, Hux interjected, " _I am positive that the dedicated and intelligent members of this Council will produce results satisfactory for all."_ Ren broke his gaze from Sora to look at Hux with an agitated expression, working his jaw to clench his teeth until his temples flexed. 

Hux deflected the aggression by looking down at his plate, collecting a bite, and chewing as silently as possible.

Captain Phasma sat to Sora's left and softly inquired, " _Ambassador Cali, I am looking forward to our partnership. What experience do you have with military training and preparations?"_ The calm and even tone of her voice almost masked the insinuation of Sora's incompetence.

Meeting the veiled aggression with confidence, " _Aeos Prime has an advanced military presence on land, sea, and air. While I personally have not been involved with the training aspects of our military, I have had the opportunity to work with the generals and captains who do. To my understanding, the Aeosian Leadership takes great pride in our military and its success."_ Sora concluded and took a small bite of salad, looking to Phasma for a response.

Ren chuffed incredulously, bringing the focus back to him. " _If the military response to the First Order was considered a success by Aeosian standards, I highly doubt the Ambassador will be able to provide any substantial guidance on that particular subject, Captain Phasma."_ His words cut her and Sora fought to subdue the anger growing inside her. Sora never expected Ren to be friendly but to flat out insult her and her home was rude.

After a few steadying breaths, she rebuked, " _While we do not claim to be the strongest in the galaxy, Aeos Prime is well situated to defend itself against attacks. I must commend General Hux on his technical advancements that were so vital to the First Order's strategy. I dare say that the mission would not have been successful without his knowledge and insight. Please clarify for me Commander Ren, what was your contribution?"_ She locked eyes with him, not backing down from the challenge.

The staff retrieved the salad plates and brought the main course. Sora resumed her glare towards Ren, anticipating a violent display of the aggression burning in his eyes.

Ren's fist on the table clenched tightly around his silverware, the knuckles white from the strain. His nose flared with a deep breath and his head shifted down slightly. Ren's mouth pressed into a hard line and the space below his eye twitched. The air around Ren crackled with electricity as he spoke, his voice severe but even, "... _My contribution... is beyond measure. I answer to Supreme Leader Snoke. My sole responsibility is to establish the First Order as the ruling government and reclaim the Imperial legacy. A simple mission to a minuscule planet does not warrant my attention."_ His nose flared again with a harsh inhale as he closed his eyes. On the exhale, he opened and the fire was contained but Sora remained a target.

Ren collected his silverware and sliced into the meat on his plate and placed the fork in his mouth. Chewing greedily he looked to Sora with a smirk of satisfaction. Leaning close so only she could hear, he whispered, " _Please, enjoy your meal. It should remind you of home. We collected a Krakavora during our short time on Aeos Prime this morning and had it prepared specifically for you."_

Sora maintained a stoic facade despite the bile that crept up her throat. Krakavora were to be respected; they were near-sacred animals that coexisted symbiotically with Aeosians. She realized the tales of Kylo Ren's ruthlessness were far more terrible in person. Remaining silent with her hands in her lap throughout the rest of the meal, Sora shielded herself from the monster beside her.

Ren glowed with satisfaction as he finished his plate in its entirety. He leaned back to stretch in his chair placing his hands behind his head, loudly clicking his tongue against his teeth.

After dessert had been removed, Ren rose to stand, releasing everyone from the table to retire for more drinks. Hux moved to Sora's side, " _What can I get you to drink, Ambassador?"_ He gestured towards the adjoining room.

Sora's internal omega continued with its warning.

~ _danger. get out. run. now_ ~

" _I would prefer to retire for the evening. It's been a very long day and I would like to prepare for our meeting in the morning._ " Sora stated calmly.

Ren approached to stand behind Sora. _"It's been a trying day I'm sure. I need_ _to leave_ _as well. There is a matter that requires my attention. Ambassador Cali, I will escort you to your apartment."_ He placed his hand on her low back causing Sora to jerk away from the contact before turning to look at him with an expression conveying a warning, do not to touch her again. 

" _Good evening, General Hux. I wish you clear skies."_ Sora dipped her head to Hux and walked from the room, assuming Ren was not far behind. As expected, he matched her pace and walked with his hands tucked in his pockets.

Ren mused, " _Is your apartment to your satisfaction, Ambassador Cali?"_ She ignored him. " _I'm forced to assume your silence means it is, as you voiced no complaint. But I could explore your mind to discover your true thoughts of the First Order's generosity... It seems a Krakavora caught your tongue."_ He huffed, amused with himself.

~ _fight_ ~

Turning to face him, Sora snarled, " _Do you have any idea how disrespectful your actions were tonight? You haven't even given me a chance to prove myself or the benefit of my planet to the First Order before you tried to crush me under your thumb. I knew this assignment would be difficult; I knew the people would be even more so. What you did was monstrous. I don't see respectful negotiations as an option anymore."_ Her chest was heaving with fury and her eyes were sharper than daggers.

Ren smirked, a menacing smile pulled at his lips, bearing his teeth as he spoke, " _There's the fire I had been hoping to see all night."_ Lifting his right hand, he spread his fingers wide and placed his thumb against her exposed sternum, his fingers wrapping around her ribs. He slowly walked her back against the wall. " _The only way you or your planet will survive the First Order reign is by yielding to our firm hand. Your Queen was smart, she bowed before her betters and it saved her people. Will you swallow your pride and do the same? Would you submit?"_

His head dipped low to match her eye level, suffocating the air around her. His dilated eyes shot between her eyes and mouth, eagerly awaiting an answer.

~ _attack_ ~

Sora summoned all of her remaining strength, " _I bow to no one._ " Without breaking eye contact she dropped her clutch and kicked the side of his knee, forcing him to fall to the floor. Then she grabbed him firmly by the hair and withdrew the small blade from her hair to place at his throat.

Looking up at her with wild eyes, the smirk stayed on Ren's face as he used the Force to lift her up against the wall, restraining any further movement. Now standing, his thumb wiped at the spot where her blade nicked his skin. Pulling back to see a smear of crimson on the pad of his finger, " _It appears you have the taste for blood._ " he stepped forward and coated her lips with it, darkening the tint she applied earlier.

~ _resist~_

Ren sucked his thumb clean with a pop while she fought against her invisible restraints. He plucked the blade from her hand, " _Clever girl, hiding a blade in your hair. Others might see that as an act of treason... but I respect it. No one should go anywhere without some form of protection."_ Ren replaced the blade into her hair, staying close to her body against the wall.

Drawn to her, he inspected her face, searching for any sign of emotions to betray herself but she remained firm; she would be a challenge but he had never found a puzzle he could not solve. " _Now, I'm going to let you down. I encourage you to behave."_ Ren released the Force holding her and lowered her gently to the floor, allowing her to find her balance.

_~calm. stay calm.~_

Settling on her feet, Sora flattened her hands against her dress to smooth the fabric. She looked up to Ren with a neutral expression. Inside, she was reeling. Her skin crawled from his unwelcome touch and the pressure of the Force against her entire body had been stifling. Sora had learned he was a prideful man at dinner and that information would be useful moving forward, along with the thrill he experienced in demonstrating his perceived dominance. She would play the weak animal as long as needed to get what she wanted.

 _"Shall we continue?"_ Ren offered Sora's clutch to her and extended a hand motioning down the hallway.

Sora smiled, " _Yes, Sir. Please lead the way_ _."_ She filed in beside him and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

~ _be good_ ~

Upon reaching her door she turned to face Ren, " _Thank you, Commander. I hope I have not kept you from the matters that required your attention."_ She retrieved the keycard from her clutch.

" _It was my pleasure, Ambassador Cali. I very much look forward to_ _speaking with you more."_ The smirk that spent as much time on his face as the scowl had returned and his eyes were dark. " _I will meet you in the morning to escort you to High Command._ "

Before she could decline his offer, positive that he had more important things to do than spend time doting over her, he walked to the hatch opposite of hers and placed his hand on the sensor. The door hissed open, " _It really is no inconvenience, Good night."_ He winked and disappeared behind the closing door. 

Sora was left in shock that Ren was so close, there would be no escaping him. She retired to her apartment and made notes of the insight gained during drinks and dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sora was left in shock that Ren was so close, there would be no escaping him. She retired to her apartment and made notes of the insight gained during drinks and dinner._

********

 _"Ding."_ The datapad in her bedside table alerted Sora to a notification. It was a personal message from Hux.

AHux: Meetings have been canceled today - tech issue. Deepest apologizes for the short notice. All are rescheduled for the following day. Enjoy your day off.

Sora fell back in bed. This was a negotiation technique she had experienced many times before. The power play of controlling access and information until the other party was so desperate they would accept any terms. Unwilling to fall into the trap, she focused on relaxing and sampling the finest food the First Order had to offer after the sabotaged meal the night before. Room service droids delivered everything she asked for at scheduled times throughout the day. Collecting her personal datapad, she situated all the pillows and blankets available and lounged, reading and snacking to her heart's content.

~ _nest. safe. good_ ~

The next morning, Ren greeted her at the open door, _"Good morning, Ambassador Cali. You are radiant today."_ Ren stated as Sora exited her apartment. His voice deep and modulated through the vocoder of his mask.

Sora's voice rang brightly, _"Good morning to you as well, Commander Ren. You seem prepared for war; am I not dressed appropriately?"_ She half-mocked him, looking down at her dark teal dress, she commented on the ruggedness of his uniform. Ren wore what he always wore: black textured tunic, black pants, black boots, black gloves, and the dehumanizing mask.

Even through the vocoder, Sora could hear the smirk twisting his mouth. _"Battle gear comes in a variety of styles. I am sure you are adequately dressed and prepared. Shall we?"_ He extended a hand indicating the direction to travel.

The walk to the Command Center where the negotiations would take place was brief. The apartments were close enough for quick access but remote enough to maintain privacy. All staff knew better than to wander those hallways unless it was intentional, and even then permission was required in the form of access cards.

Hux arrived early to stage the room to his liking. As Ren and Sora walked in, Hux ceased the shifting of chairs. The three assumed the same seating arrangement from the dinner at the head of the table and waited for the rest of the group to file in.

The first to arrive was Allegiant General Pryde, trailed by his assistant Admiral Griss. Both men sat next to Hux, quietly drinking travel cups of Caf.

Shortly after, Captain Phasma strode in with four Stormtroopers in tow along with several other members clad in military regalia signifying the hierarchy of the First Order and the various segments involved in bringing the galaxy to heel. The Stormtroopers lined the back wall as everyone settled into their seats.

Clearing his throat, General Hux began, _"Today we lay the foundation of a relationship that will strengthen the First Order. Undoubtedly, discussions will be taxing but I trust we can present ourselves as the professionals that we are."_ He paused momentarily to side-eye Ren. _"We will begin with introductions and then discuss the agenda and topics to be addressed over the coming days. If no one has any additions, we will begin."_

All members of the Council introduced themselves and described their roles. Sora took detailed notes during the meeting and reviewed the schedule of events of when specific sub-councils would be meeting. Most of which she was required to attend to specify the contributions to be made by Aeos Prime.

A few hours passed quickly and the Council broke for lunch. As everyone moved to leave, Ren held Sora back. _"Ambassador Cali. Please have a seat. I've taken the liberty of having our meal delivered."_ Beside her, Hux paused in the doorway to look for reassurance that she was okay remaining with him.

~ _strong. brave_ ~

Sora nodded her head that it was fine for him to leave before she returned to her seat.

The door shut and silence fell over the room. _"May I ask what you selected for our meal or do you plan to keep me in the dark?"_ Sora queried, trying to maintain a neutral tone.

Ren shifted to relax in his seat after removing his mask and gloves. _"I feel that there is some... animosity between us."_ He carded his fingers through his hair and scratched his scalp before smoothing the long wavy hair away from his face.

Sora interjected, _"I wonder how that may have happened, Commander. Could it have been your carefully selected dinner or your gentlemanly behavior on the way to the apartments?_ She gave him a sardonic smile.

His face remained stoic as he matched her glare. _"Those may have contributed to the situation I admit. Although to be fair, you have not exactly been the perfect guest either."_ Ren rebuked. He watched her face contort with anger and it thrilled him to have that effect on her. _"You openly challenged me during dinner by diminishing my contribution to the success of the mission with no information on what efforts led to the development of that specific plan. Also, let's not forget you kicked me and placed a blade to my throat. That's a treasonous offense that warrants a death sentence... if one were so inclined."_ He clicked his tongue against his teeth.

Sora fought the urge to strike the man sitting to her right. A knowing smirk tweaked the corner of his lips. She rebuked, _"I have only matched the respect I have been granted. So if you find fault with my behavior, perhaps you should examine your own."_

The door hissed open as a droid rolled in with a trolley carrying covered dishes. The two plates were positioned on the table and the droid left with a low chirp. Ren reached over and lifted the cloche from Sora's plate, revealing roast porg and vegetables. _"I assure you, it is porg. The meal last night was... in bad taste."_ He chuffed at his own joke.

She glared at him to show her disapproval and he shrugged before looking down at his plate. Picking up the silverware, he sliced the meat and placed a bite into his mouth. Sora followed suit and they ate in silence. The meal was delicious, Sora could not deny.

~ _good. strong. safe_ ~

 _"Thank you for the selection for lunch. It was a vast improvement from last night."_ She chided. A droid had returned to collect the dishes and chirped excitedly as it went about its work.

A smile threatened to twist his mouth but Ren restrained the movement. _"Now the meal is concluded, what would you like to do?"_

Confused, Sora opened and closed her mouth before speaking, _"What do you mean? There should be more meetings this afternoon."_ She tried to portray an understanding she did not have.

Amused, Ren replied, _"Why yes, there is a meeting this afternoon. By quite the serendipitous circumstances, the only staff required to attend are you and me. So we can have the meeting here or possibly explore the Finalizer as we talk. The choice is yours."_

Torn, Sora contemplated her options. The first option was to remain in the conference room and maintain the professional boundaries of her position. The second option would allow her to learn more of her surroundings but she would be distracted from effective communication. She reluctantly decided to go with the first option. A tour would have to wait until another time.

She retrieved her datapad and organized her thoughts to discuss the expectations of the alliance. _"I would like to discuss the independence of Aeos Prime and the ability for self-government. Aeos has a well-established monarchy with advisors that have maintained a peaceful and prosperous society for generations. While our Queen has submitted to the rule of the First Order, we respectfully request to maintain our autonomy."_ Sora knew this would be one of the more difficult topics and hoped that by getting the worst out of the way, the rest of the conversation would be smoother.

Ren scratched his chin, contemplating his words. _"That entirely depends on your definition of 'autonomy.' Aeos may continue with its daily operations and societal structure as it is. If and when they are called upon, the First Order expects immediate compliance and unwavering support. This could be in the form of enrollment for the Stormtrooper program, natural resources, technological advancements, or intelligence."_

Sora paused from her notes to look up at him. _"That doesn't sound like autonomy at all. That sounds like servitude."_

 _"Call it whatever you wish. Aeos can maintain their monarchy and advisors as long as they obey any requests made by the First Order."_ He sighed heavily, _"The First Order will maintain a minimal presence on Aeos and will not be directly involved unless there are problems. Until further discussion on the details of what the First Order needs and how Aeos can meet those needs, I cannot give you any more specifics."_ Ren thought this was an acceptable compromise. The First Order took what it wanted by force without consideration. He was being quite generous in allowing the provisions he described; hopefully, she would see that.

The diligent notes she scribed would need further reflection on how to approach counterpoints diplomatically. Sora offered her gratitude for the leniency of the First Order and planned to strategically counter his provisions in future meetings.

The conversation continued relatively easily after the first issue was discussed. Even with the calm environment, Sora still felt the tension clawing at her neck and shoulders, sharply tingling under her skin.

~ _need to relax. safe_ ~

Pulling her hair to the side, she rubbed her neck, trying to find some release. As she massaged into the tight muscle, her eyes closed and she was flooded with relaxation while Ren reviewed population demographics. Absentmindedly, she caressed her gland as well.

With the hormone suppressors, stimulating her glands would provide a calming sensation instead of the typical overwhelming arousal and primal need that plagued all Omegas. Thankfully, the suppressors had prevented her from experiencing a full-fledged heat since her first at the age of eighteen but her glands were still highly sensitive to touch and temperature.

Observing her movement, Ren was entranced by the almost intimacy of the moment. She looked comfortable; so calm and content. As she rubbed the junction of her neck and shoulder a smile crossed her face and her eyebrows raised slightly, enjoying the sensation. His eyes dilated the longer he watched her ministrations. Ren felt untamed energy flow through his veins and his blood seethed.

Gruffly, Ren spoke, _"This is enough for today. I will return you to the apartment so you can rest."_ He stood without waiting for her to reply, donned his helmet, and moved quickly to the door to distance himself from her.

Caught off guard by his abrupt shift, Sora collected her belongings and walked beside Ren back down the corridors to the apartments. _"Thank you again, Commander Ren. I believe we made significant progress today and I look forward to further discussions."_ The inhuman mask that covered his face nodded once before he turned to leave, his footsteps echoing in the empty hallway as he left.

Sora retired to her room and reviewed the notes she took to devise a plan for tomorrow. Deciding she would work better after a hot bath, she strode to the refresher and added some fragrant oils to the steaming water. Sinking into the water until it reached her jaw, she closed her eyes and meditated. The warmth of the water licked at her glands and she was filled with bliss.

Ren stomped down the hallway, overtaken by sudden aggravation and the need for violence. After sitting for over half the day, he was restless and vibrating in his skin. Using the Force, Ren summoned the Knights of Ren to the training grounds; he needed to hit someone. The Knights were Force-sensitive men who served Ren and reported to him alone. They were the closest thing he had to family, even if their love was earned by fear and reverence.

He furiously slashed at the six men, his crimson saber crackled with each impact. After an hour he was left sweaty and panting, the edge in his blood still lingered but not as strong. Ren dismissed his Knights and returned to his apartment. Throwing his mask onto the ash table, he went directly to the refresher for a shower. Standing under the cool water, he let his stress dissolve until he was too exhausted to stand. Ren dried off and slid on a t-shirt and boxer briefs and fell into bed. Closing his eyes, he meditated to find the center within himself; the cold and distant rock in his core that cloaked him in darkness. Even after substantial meditation, he was unable to determine what had triggered the animalistic response from him.

After her bath, Sora braided her wet hair and dressed in a form-fitting shirt and leggings. She ordered a light meal for dinner and curled up on the couch surrounded by blankets to review her notes and worked to develop her war plans for tomorrow's meetings.

~ _nest. safe. stay~_

The automatic lights of her apartment had long dimmed and she worked by glowlights. The warm glow of the simulated fire was strangely comforting considering she spent the majority of her life surrounded by water.

Ren still felt uneasy despite his meditation. He was not one to handle unknowns without action. His mind raced while his body fought itself, rolling and churning within his skin. In the darkness of his room he gave in to his body and he started to palm the hardening length in his boxer briefs. At the first contact, his blood was set on fire and he swelled with the craving for release.

~ _good. need more_ ~

He reached under the waistband and released his growing erection. Making long and slow strokes along his smooth shaft, his thumb traced over his slit to spread the generous amount of precum glistening at his tip. A groan rumbled in his chest as he increased the rhythm. His hips bucked off the bed as his core clenched at the added stimulation. Fisting his cock tightly, he shifted to focus on his cockhead, twisting at the wrist, causing more precum to flow over the crown of his cock. The tension in his stomach grew tighter, like a coiling spring under pressure. Ren added a second hand to his shaft and thrust into his fists; he was so close to the tipping point.

~ _give in. let go. take what you need_ ~

Desperate for release, he threw his head back and nuzzled into his pillows. Feeling the tingle in his spine, he cried out as he came violently, shooting thick ropes of hot cum to land on his underwear and stomach.

~ _knot. knot. KNOT_ ~

He clenched tightly at the base of his cock, firm pressure against the swell that threatened to form with his release as he twitched and throbbed through his aftershocks.

Too tired to get out of bed, Ren removed his shirt and underwear and used them to clean himself before he threw the soiled clothing towards the open refresher. He always felt weak afterward; physical pleasures were distractions according to his training. The weight of the Vader legacy on his shoulders demanded his mind be in constant control. For those few brief moments when his physical needs won out over his mental strength, nothing else mattered. But after, he was left with shame and guilt.

He climbed under the sleek black sheets and settled into bed; his mind finally clear and quiet. Rubbing his face against the pillows to get comfortable, his right hand carded through his long hair and down the side of his face. Lingering on the space where his neck met his shoulder, a sudden realization crashed into him at light speed.

~ _her_ ~

Ren's mood swings, the aggression, his physical response; all of it started after the Ambassador arrived on the Finalizer. Images flashed in his head from earlier that day, her hand on her neck, the relief it provided her. His heart hammered in his chest as he shot up to sit in bed, both hands clamping on his trapezius muscles.

The Alpha voice in his head growled.

~ _omega, good omega. your omega~_

No. He shook his head; he couldn't think that way. How could he have been so blind? He was on an extremely high dose of blockers and suppressors per the Supreme Leader's orders. And yet, he still responded to her on a biological level. There would be no way an Omega, especially one in her position, would go unmedicated, right? How was this possible? Ren had never met an Omega in person. 

His mind raced with more questions than he had answers for. As he fell back in bed he fisted his hair, a heavy sigh left his lungs. She couldn't know he was an Alter because of his medication - but yet, he knew she was despite her precautions. There would be no working with her after this.


	4. Chapter 4

_ His mind raced with more questions than he had answers for. As he fell back in bed he fisted his hair, a heavy sigh left his lungs. She couldn’t know he was an Alter because of his medication - but yet, he knew she was despite her precautions. There would be no working with her after this.  _

********

_ “Hello, Ambassador. My name is Vicrul and this is my brother Kuruk. We were ordered to escort you to the Command Center in Master Ren’s absence.”  _ Two of Ren's Knights stood before Sora, dressed from head to toe in black with masks equally as intimidating as Rens. Vicrul’s mask was scored in a grid similar to a grenade while Kuruk’s was simple with narrow eye slits and metal blinders that focused his attention forward. 

Sora nodded,  _ “Good morning Vicrul… Kuruk… Thank you for your assistance. May I ask what keeps Commander Ren from negotiations?”  _ The trio began walking towards the Command Center. 

The Knights must have been prompted on the appropriate response, simultaneously they answered,  _ “Training.” _ Her eyebrow peaked at the limited explanation. Undoubtedly, negotiations had to take priority over training. She was wrong. 

Over the next five days, Sora was escorted to and from the Command Center by a rotation of the six Knights. They also remained outside of the apartment, dual sentries monitoring the hallway. She wondered if Ren was gone for training, what were they guarding? 

The meetings with the rest of High Command were more promising than her meeting with Ren. They seemed more open to compromise and to discuss alternative options. 

General Hux was supportive and accommodating during negotiations, frequently bolstering her recommendations. The truth was, he was quite intrigued by Sora and took every opportunity he could to spend time with her. Deciding to play the generous host, with a bit of an ulterior motive, he invited Sora to his apartment for dinner - to celebrate the successful first week of negotiations. She kindly accepted so she did not appear rude. 

Sora dressed for dinner and two Knights, Ap’lek and Trudgen, guided her to Hux’s apartment. She wore a dark navy dress that secured with an off-center tie. She opted to wear her hair half up, allowing the length to cascade down her back and yet remain out of her face.

  
  


Hux served a delicious pasta with wine sauce and made witty and playful banter throughout the meal. While she did enjoy the relaxed environment, Sora remained on guard, suspecting he was up to something.  _ “Forgive me if I’m being too forward Sora… may I call you Sora?”  _ He had allowed himself some of the wine during the meal and was gaining confidence. 

Retaining her faculties, Sora drank water. Gently correcting him,  _ “Cali is fine, no Ambassador is needed. _ ” She did not like the use of her first name by someone she barely knew. 

Hux beamed,  _ “Cali… again, if this crosses a boundary please forgive me but I have to ask. I’ve noticed that you do not like to be touched. You go so far as to deny social customs when being introduced, choosing to bow your head rather than shake a hand. Why is that?”  _

~ _ stay away _ ~

Sora bristled at his question. There was a very good reason she did not trust others being close to her but this was not the night for that conversation, nor did she think any night would ever be. Deciding to answer with the diplomatic prose,  _ “Physical contact between strangers is not common where I’m from so I find it unprofessional to do it anywhere else.” _ He seemed to deflate at her response. 

Pushing for more,  _ “What about your personal life, do you have a special someone waiting for you back home?” _ Hux leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. 

She needed to end this conversation before he went any further. Dabbing the napkin to her mouth,  _ “General Hux… I appreciate your interest in getting to know me better. Still, this topic of discussion is not appropriate between business associates.” _ Sora maintained the kindest of smiles while her eyes portrayed the seriousness of her comment. 

Hux leaned back in his chair, wounded by her dismissal.  _ “I apologize if I’ve offended you in any way, that was never my intention.”  _ He conceded his inquiry for the time being to a more neutral topic.  _ “How are you finding your stay aboard the Finalizer?” _

Approving of the new topic,  _ “It has been a pleasant stay. The apartment I was provided is generous. For the most part, everyone has been cordial and accommodating.” _ Sora paused, debating on bringing up a certain individual. 

_ “Speaking of, may I ask why Commander Ren has been absent from negotiations? One would think the second in command would make it a priority to be a part of such important work.” _ She took a sip of her water, casting her eyes over the rim to catch his reaction. 

Rolling his eyes at the mention of Ren, Hux grumbled, the wine making it harder to hide his disdain.  _ “Ren has been called to ‘training’ with the Supreme Leader. All of his rabid dogs have remained here which is unusual as he typically takes one or two of them with him.”  _

He ran a hand over his red hair, smoothing any frays.  _ “Why do you ask?”  _ Hux caught her gaze and honed in, his jealousy tingling under the surface,  _ “Surely you don’t miss him. Do you?” _ He drummed his fingers on the table waiting for her to answer. 

Sora did not expect Hux to turn the question around in such a way.  _ “Whether I miss him or not is inconsequential. The sooner he returns, the sooner this is over with, and I can go home. That is all I want.” _ She was perturbed Hux would make the insinuation that there was more between Ren and herself. 

Perhaps this was another way Hux tried to find fault with Ren. Sora would deny him the personal attention in the last week that he desperately wanted if Ren had already sunk his claws in her. That was not something Hux would accept. 

_ “On that note, it is late and I should be returning to my apartment. Thank you for a delicious meal.” _ Sora rose from the table and made her way to the door. 

~ _ leave. not safe _ ~

Before she could react, Hux slammed her back against the wall, pinning her arms beside her head as she tried to push against him.  _ “What does Ren have that I don’t? Is strength what you want, Omega? Fuck...”  _

He nuzzled into her hair with a deep inhale, possessed by her scent.

_ ~need her. take her~ _

_ “That’s what you need - someone strong to claim you. I will be that for you.”  _ He rolled his hips against her torso so that she could feel his arousal. She cried out in protest and tried to push away from the wall. 

Despite his slight frame, Hux possessed respectable strength due to his genetic presentation as an Alpha male. Hux groaned pleasurably as he felt the friction he created between them. Her whimpers only spurred him on. 

His blood sang when he touched her. 

~ _ strong omega~ _

She was the only one he had ever met and he needed her to be his. She would be the perfect mate to bear his children. He just had to make her see how right he was for her. He would keep her safe and give her everything she could ever want. He would be a better mate than Ren ever could be.

Hux had quickly developed the suspicion that she was an Omega after her arrival and stopped his blockers to obtain the final confirmation he desired. Over the course of the week, he became more sensitive to her until he had to have her close and alone. She smelled delectable; her scent was more intoxicating than the wine and he was losing control. Hux caught sight of himself in the mirror on the adjacent wall: eyes blown black with lust, skin flushed redder than his hair, teeth bared with a sneer and heavy pants. At first, he didn’t recognize himself. Then a sobering wave crashed over him as the door flew open. Hux quickly stepped away and pulled his hands behind his back, assuming a stance of authority. 

Ap’lek stood in the doorway with his long ax in hand,  _ “We heard a commotion. Is everything alright, Ambassador?” _ Trudgen stood behind his brother holding an enormous vibrocleaver across his shoulders. 

With a shuttering breath, Sora stepped away from the wall and towards the Knights. Both men were motionless, staring down Hux as he struggled to maintain his composure.  _ “Thank you, I was just leaving.”  _ She weaved between the two Knights and made her way down the hallway. The Knights turned slowly to follow her, leaving Hux in his apartment. 

~ _ safe. protected~ _

Sora walked quickly with the Knights flanking her, no true destination in mind. Stopping in an isolated and unfamiliar part of the Finalizer, she screamed in frustration. 

_ “Ambassador Cali, is there anything we can do to help?”  _ Ap’lek offered kindly. 

A slew of horrible thoughts raced through her mind; Hux screaming for mercy, bloody and beaten, begging forgiveness for his knotheaded behavior. With a heavy sigh, she thanked him for the offer but there really was nothing she could do without making her situation worse.  _ “Can you guide me back to my apartment, please?” _ Her voice sounded weak and broken from the strain of screaming.

The skeleton mask nodded, turned around, and walked towards their destination. Once at her door, Ap’lek stated,  _ “The Knights will take shifts tonight to make sure Hux doesn’t try anything stupid.” _ while Trudgen spun his cleaver in excitement, almost wishing Hux would try. 

~ _ nest safe. strong protectors~ _

Genuinely touched by their concern, Sora thanked them again before going into her apartment. 

She headed straight to the refresher and ran the hottest bath she could bear. Desperate to get his smell out of her skin, she poured copious amounts of oil into the water. She grabbed her datapad and played ‘ _ sounds of the sea _ ’ to help soothe her frayed nerves. Resting her back against the counter she faced the tub and picked up her blockers. She popped the lid with a bit too much force and the pills went flying through the air and landed in the tub. 

Devastated, she flung herself to the floor and tried to rescue as many as she could before they dissolved. The water was so hot they were gone in seconds. Tears threatened to fall as her vision went blurry. She threw the bottle to the floor and crawled into the hot water, feeling wretched and utterly defeated. 

~ _ weak. unworthy~ _

Sora laid in the water for a long time, draining the cold water and refilling with hot as needed. She cried heavily until she had nothing else to give. Overwhelmed by the events of the past week, she was utterly exhausted; the whiplash she felt from Ren’s abhorred behavior during the first dinner to his pleasant company in the few moments the two were alone, the continuous advances made by Hux despite her consistent denials culminating in the physical advance he attempted earlier, and the aching in her stomach she attributed to homesickness. She shivered against the hot water at the thought of what would have happened had the Knights not intervened. 

Steeling herself, she climbed from the tub and dressed in a long black nightgown with her hair tied in a knot at the top of her head. This was a situation she would have to handle herself. After collecting the datapad she brought with her, Sora sent a message to the medical staff on Aeos Prime explaining her accident and the need for more blocker medication. Hopefully, this would not be too much of an issue. She still had a little less than three weeks left from her suppression injection but she would greatly appreciate not having the urge to cower every time she saw Hux when she’d rather punch him. 

Crawling into bed she heard a ‘ _ ding _ ’ from her First Order datapad. With a loud groan, she plucked it from her bag, falling back into the comfortable blanket. Expecting a message from Hux, her eyes furrowed when it read Kylo Ren.

[ _ KRen _ _ : Ambassador Cali, Ap’lek informed me of the incident this evening. You have my deepest apologies and there will be consequences for his actions. Are you alright? _ ]

~ _ protector. safe~ _

Shocked but appreciative that Ren would think to reach out, Sora pondered a reply, typing a few words before sending. 

[ _ SCali _ _ : I am grateful to you and your men, they truly were knights this evening. He didn’t make it very far before your men intervened. I’ll be fine. Thank you. _ ]

She followed up closely with a second message, eager to change the subject. 

[ _SCali_ _: May I ask when you plan to return to the Finalizer? We have negotiations to finish, you know._ _If you plan on keeping me here longer to wear me down, you’re mistaken. It won’t be that easy._ ]

Hopefully, he would pick up the casual humor she intended in the message. 

Ren was piloting his Tie Silencer on his trip back from Supremacy after Force training with Snoke _.  _ His Master had sensed his wavering devotion to darkness and summoned Ren for reconditioning. It was a torturous week filled with mental and physical pain that he was glad to have behind him. Snoke was pushing him harder with each lesson, with each new assignment. Ren had to trust that his Master knew best and would guide him to greatness. 

Through the Force, Ap’lek connected with Ren to provide the shift report. With his sudden departure, the only precaution he could take was to leave the Knights to guard her. If Ren suspected she was an Omega, he knew Hux would as well. Hux always seemed to know things he shouldn’t. 

If he didn’t want to kill Hux before, he definitely did now. Alter designation aside, Hux should have better control of himself and the First Order would not accept disappointment. Ren had spent the last week learning that lesson the hard way and he was on the way to give Hux a refresher course. 

~ _ keep omega safe~ _

Upon hearing of Hux’s behavior, he reached out to her. Ren knew he shouldn’t but he needed to know that she was okay. Encouraged by her quick responses, he continued.

[ _ KRen _ _ : I will land tomorrow evening. The meetings have already been rescheduled until he has been dealt with. You can have the Knights accompany you if you need anything before I return. _ ] 

He smirked to himself before typing a second message. Deciding against his better judgment, his inner Alpha wanted her to give him more. He needed to hear her say it, to tell him she was an Omega and know he was an Alpha. 

[ _ KRen _ _ : I’ve been called a monster for my methods, akin to a Manka Cat stalking its prey. Even if I was trying to wear you down by keeping you aboard my ship and denying you the pleasure of my company, I would never confess my strategy. There would be no fun in that. Would you be so obvious if you were in my position? _ ]

Ren's body buzzed with pent up energy as he waited for a response. He took pleasure in watching the three little dots bounce, indicating she typed and then stopped repeatedly. His heart thrashed in his chest at the thought of her flustered by his words. 

~ _ hot. mouth. teeth. skin~ _

Ren groaned, trying and failing to get the images of her beneath him out of his head.

Sora shot up in bed, reading and rereading his message. Thinking to herself,  _ “There is no way. No way he is...”  _ Her jaw fell open and snapped shut as she tried different responses, none of them felt good enough. Two could play that game. 

[ _ SCali _ _ : Even a great Manka Cat can be brought to heel by the right person. So far, in my humble experience, the pleasure of your company has left me wanting. Concerning my methods, I much prefer holochess for the calculated moves rather than winning with brute force. _ ]

She knew the slight against his tendency for violence before de-escalation would only rile him further. Sora sat eagerly awaiting his response. 

Ren chuffed as he read her message. She had to be playing into this, there was no way she could be that oblivious. He wondered if she suspected his designation; after all, the defining characteristics of an Alpha contributed to him becoming Commander in the First Order. 

[ _ KRen _ _ : This Manka Cat humbly apologizes for an unsatisfactory experience. Allow me the chance to redeem myself with a game of holochess once things are settled. I promise to make it worth your while. _ ]

Reading his message, Sora chewed her lip and contemplated her reply. 

[ _ SCali _ _ : Fly safe, Manka. We can discuss things that would be worth my while once you return. _ ]

Buzzing, Sora silenced the datapad and shifted under the blanket, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. The warmth pooling in the pit of her stomach came back with a vengeance. 

~ _ need. mate. knot~ _

What she equated earlier to homesickness made itself known as hot arousal. Her suppression medication worked wonders at extinguishing those biological responses. Well, they typically did. But here she was, fingertips trailing across her nipples under the smooth fabric of her nightgown with her breath catching as her second hand traced the line of her lace underwear. 

Biting her lip, she pushed further to feel her wetness. A low moan flowed from her mouth as she spread her growing slick around her clit. Sora pressed harder into herself while pinching the hard buds that had peaked on her breasts. She pressed her fingers against her fluttering walls, she needed more. 

_ ~full. stretch. tight~ _

Sora removed her panties and shifted to rest on her knees with a pillow shoved between her legs. She buried her face into the mattress as she gyrated against the pressure between her thighs. Her hand plunging deep into her needy core giving herself all the stimulation she could. The tension built until she was panting, breathy moans, and incoherent words. _ “Fuck… please…” _

_ ~Alpha~ _

She cried out, her orgasm hit her hard, white flashed in her vision as she convulsed through the endless waves. Slick gushed from her core and soaked the pillow below her. 

Falling on her side, she threw the sopping pillow to the hard floor and waited for her breath to even. Laying sprawled on the bed, she accepted the cause of her problem - Ren was an Alpha.  _ “Fuck… this just got complicated.”  _ She groaned and tried her best to fall asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Falling on her side she threw the sopping pillow to the hard floor and waited for her breath to even. Laying sprawled on the bed, she accepted the cause of her problem - Ren was an Alpha. “Fuck… this just got complicated.” She groaned and tried her best to fall asleep._

********

 _“You can do this. You are strong. Independent.”_ Sora stared at her reflection, repeating the words over and over, forcing herself to believe it. She repeated her new mantra all morning until it was ingrained into her subconscious, fighting the Omega voice in her head.

~ _alpha. alpha. need alpha~_

She had spent the entirety of the previous day in bed, refusing to leave the safety and comfort of the only place she felt protected.

Ren landed aboard the Finalizer and stomped towards her apartment. He had to see her; had to make sure that she was safe.

_~protect omega~_

He could smell her the closer he got. How did he not smell her before? It was making him volatile; his biology primed to respond to hers. When Ren was told what happened, his decision was made - he would make Hux hurt; death was a mercy he did not deserve. Not yet.

Vicrul and Trudgen stood outside her door. Both Knights dipped their head in respect to their Master and stepped aside. Suddenly, Ren was overcome with nervous fear. What was he going to do? Bust down the door and claim her? He was unsure if she was aware of his designation and did not want to scare her with his Alpha dominance and force her submission. Ren needed her to come to him of her own free will. He would not stoop to the tactics that pack Alphas used: kidnap Omegas and brainwash them into servitude.

Groaning to himself, he turned and entered his own apartment. Ren removed his mask, fell face-first onto his bed, and growled into the fabric. Compromising with himself, he picked up the datapad and messaged her.

[ _KRen:_ _Good morning, Ambassador Cali. I have safely returned to the Finalizer. Hux is securely detained in the lower levels. The summons is in two hours. If you do not wish to attend. I understand. I thought you should at least have the opportunity to face him if you wanted._ ]

 _Ding._ The First Order datapad broke the silence in the room. She begrudgingly crawled from bed to retrieve it. With shaky hands, Sora picked up the device and read the message. Her heartbeat rapidly in her chest. She wasn’t ready to face Hux, to be in the same room as him, to smell him, not after what he tried to do. Panic flooded her senses and she slumped into the floor, trying to catch her breath, bile rising in her throat.

[ _SCali:_ _I can’t. Can’t see him._ ]

Ren read the message and felt her fear and panic from across the hall, pulling him in.

[ _KRen:_ _Let me come to you. You shouldn’t be alone._ ]

He was on edge watching the three dots bounce while she typed.

[ _SCali:_ _Please. Now_ ]

_~alpha. need alpha. he will protect. safe with alpha~_

Ren bolted from his apartment, the Knights knew his energy and were out of the way before he opened his door. Using his access card he entered Sora’s apartment and was hit with the hard wall of her scent. She smelled alluring and sensual; reminiscent of wild, fruity scents found in lush forests mixed with a lingering musk of arousal. Centering himself, he calmed the Alpha clawing underneath the surface and walked slowly towards Sora.

He found her curled in the fetal position on the floor near her bed, trembling, eyes closed with fear, and silent tears fell across her face. His chest physically hurt to see her like this.

Ren’s nose flared from the rush of scent that soaked her pillow discarded on the floor. His blood roared in his veins as he breathed her deep into himself. The fabric was drenched and he fought every urge to bury his face into it.

Forcing himself to focus on Sora, he saw her nose flare, inhaling deeply as his scent spiked. She took a few more deep breaths, stilling the shuddering of her lungs.

_~alpha. safe. alpha protect~_

His inner Alpha preened. She asked him to be here. She wanted him to protect her, she felt safe with him. Ren saw her body relax as she took him in and he wanted to give her everything. He lowered to his knees and sat on the floor next to her, removing his cloak and draping it over her small frame.

Sora’s eyes rolled back in her head when his scent engulfed her. A rolling wave of calmness caressed her body with his smell. Finally, she opened her eyes and shifted her head to look at him. Ren sat with his legs crossed in front of him, bent at the back to make himself look smaller. With a low voice, he whispered, _“What can I do?”_ Desperate to give her anything to ease her torment.

She could only shake her head; she didn’t know what she needed or what would help. He smelled so incredibly good. Better than anything in the galaxy. Sora closed her eyes and inhaled again, nuzzling her face into his cloak. It smelled like rough leather, spiced vanilla, and sandalwood. After a few more breaths she opened her eyes but kept the cloak held flush to her nose and mouth.

Something in her gaze drew him closer. He pulled off his glove and reached out to wipe her tears and push her hair away from her face. Stopping short before touching her Ren silently asked for permission. She heard his heart's erratic beating and saw his hesitation - saw how gentle he was to her. Sora’s inner omega guided her to lift her head and press into Ren’s open hand. Using a single finger, he trailed the tip across her forehead as his palm stayed in contact with the top of her head. He inched forward and used the calloused pad of his thumb to remove the wetness from her cheeks. Sora purred with his touch, all of her tension melting away the longer he touched her.

Ren continued his slow caress, his fingers running through her hair. To help her, he visualized every reassuring thought hoping she would hear him.

_~good omega. strong. brave. proud alpha~_

Over and over, he continued until her heartbeat evened. Sora felt stronger with each passing minute. The room was quiet except for the sounds of their breathing.

She moved to sit up, pulling her legs under herself, and placed his cloak in her lap. Her hands fidgeted with the seam. _“Thank you, Com—”_

 _“Kylo. Please. Call me Kylo.”_ He insisted. _“I am honored for the trust you place in me. I know you do not give it lightly.”_ Silence filled the space between for what seemed like hours, although only seconds passed as they looked into each other’s eyes.

Forcing her gaze downward, Sora murmured. _“How long have you known about me, Kylo? Or suspected… what I am.”_ She worried with her lip between her teeth.

Ren spread out to the side to bring his eyes to her level. _“Sora… look at me, please.”_ Her heart stopped when she heard her name flow from his lips. It never sounded as good as it did in that moment. She looked up at him from under her brow, still hesitant to face him but driven by the desire to please him. _“I figured it out the night before I was called for training. I was… meditating… and with my self-reflection I determined the shift I felt happened after your arrival. There is only one thing that could impact me in that way.”_

_~omega. strong omega. good omega. you~_

A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. _“What about you? When did you put the pieces together?”_

Recalling the details of her realization, she would not tell him the specifics. _“Two nights ago. After he… I came back and tried to wash his scent off. I was opening my blockers and spilled them into the bath. I broke. Felt completely defeated. I laid there for what seemed like hours in the aromatics trying to get my scent back. I finally crawled in bed and you messaged me. For the first time since I fled his apartment, your words, your concern, made me feel safe. Made me feel like I would be okay.”_ Her voice cracked a few times as she spoke; her mouth was dry and her throat felt scratchy. _“I need a drink.”_

Before Sora could finish her sentence, Ren had sprung from the floor and returned with two glasses of water. She smiled at him as she took the glass and drank deeply. He would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

Her voice, now stronger after a soothing drink, she asked, _“What happens now?”_ Ren handed her the second glass of water in exchange for her empty one. This time she drank with less need, resting the half-full glass on her leg.

Ren ran his fingers through his hair as he considered the options. _“I have to go to the summons. You are going to stay here after I nest you in bed. I’ll come back as soon as I can.”_

_~alpha. nest. safe~_

Sora’s brain swirled with emotions. The thought of being safe in a nest he built made her core throb. But she knew she would not feel truly safe until she knew his fate. _“No._ _Kylo, I have to face him. I refuse to allow him power over me. So no, I will not stay here. I’m going with you.”_

She added in a warmer voice, “ _You can tuck me in your nest later.”_

Ren’s eyebrows raised at her tone and comment, a wide smile parted his lips as she smirked at him.

Her stomach rumbled between them. Ren chuckled at the sound. He stood and offered her a hand to help her off the floor in her nightgown. They were chest to chest, now only inches apart, their scents intermingled as his thumb rubbed over her knuckles.

Sora’s eyes shifted to watch his movements. Ren’s hand dwarfed hers until it almost disappeared. She lifted his hand to hold it with both of hers, examining the veins and tendons so close under the skin. Bowing her head, she placed a tender kiss on the back of his hand.

A low growl rumbled in his chest as her full lips touched his rough skin. She was so soft and sweet and good. His inner Alpha was snapping and foaming at the mouth, desperate to taste her. 

Shyly, Sora confessed. _“I’ve never met another Alter, let alone an Alpha. I don’t know how this works or what I’m supposed to do.”_

Ren silences her with a low shush, _“I haven’t met an Omega. But I do know you aren’t supposed to do anything other than what you want. Even with as rare as it is to have a lone Alpha and Omega cross paths, there are no expectations or presumptions of what should happen. Not from me.”_

His anxiety spiked at the thought of her choice to leave. He finally found her and was afraid to lose her, but he would not take her freedom, even if it cost him his happiness.

Sora sensed his fear and she felt the same. He had been a pain in the ass the first day they met but first impressions aren't everything. There was something there, something more that she could not deny. She knew if she left, she would never feel whole.

Her decision was made without a second thought. Sora looked long into his eyes, watching the amber swirl with honey as he admired her face. She slid his sleeve up his forearm and brought it to her face. She looked at him and he nodded, a single dip of his face confirmed he wanted this too. Following pure instinct, she wet her lips and allowed the tip of her nose to trace over the scent gland nestled in his wrist.

The warmth of her breath on his skin caused Ren to groan. Energy coursed through his body as she inhaled him deep into her lungs. Her lips traced over his gland as light as a feather and he moaned, heat blooming from the pit of his stomach. Sora paused to look up at him, scared she had done something wrong because of the sound he made. She saw him with heavy hooded eyes and his bottom lip pulled between his teeth; his expression one of pure bliss. Emboldened by what she witnessed, Sora returned her mouth to his wrist and licked and kissed until her chest was heaving from the overwhelming sensations she felt. Before he knew it, Ren was purring from her affection, a deep rumble vibrating in his chest that reverberated to her.

Pausing to gasp for breath, Sora removed her mouth from his wrist. Her lips were flushed red and wet, her eyes shimmered with flecks of gold as she looked up to him.

_~good omega. perfect~_

Exploring her face, the peace that now settled on her features brought Ren indescribable joy. The way her eyes had shifted and now shown gold hypnotized him. Desperate to make her feel as good as she made him feel, Ren lifted her arm to his mouth. Using his tongue, he repeated the same movements she had, greedily drinking down her scent until it lived in his mind. Her pleasurable moans and whimpers drove him wild and he had to tear himself away or they would never leave.

_~alpha. alpha feels good. need more~_

Unbeknownst to them, by exchanging scents, it provided a temporary bond between them. It was more common knowledge that for a permanent bond, Ren would need to bite the mating gland in her neck while she was in a full heat. The temporary bond allowed Sora to feel Ren’s strength and him to feel her peace. They needed each other to get through what was going to happen next.

Ren held her in his arms until she was stable enough to stand on her own. Sora ushered him out of the room so she could change from her bedclothes. He pulled fruit out of the chiller and sat down at her small table. Sora had not said she was hungry but he felt it and he wanted to take care of her. He needed to prove he would be a good Alpha for her.

She walked out and headed directly for him, settling comfortably in his lap. Sora hummed as she ate bites from his fingers, pausing only to give him bites as well. Sora wanted to keep him strong. When the bowl was empty, she sucked the juice from his fingers, not wanting to waste a single thing he provided her.

A knock at the door broke them out of the trance they were in. Ren growled, low and territorial, as he used the Force to scan the door. He physically relaxed when he recognized Vicrul’s Force signature. Through their connection, Vicrul informed Ren that it was time to leave.

Sora met his eyes, the gold had faded away to reveal her normal shade. _“Time to take care of business.”_ Ren pushed her to stand and took his place beside her. After placing a kiss on the top of her head, they left her apartment side by side. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sora met his eyes, the gold had faded away to reveal her normal shade. _“Time to take care of business.”_ Ren pushed her to standing and took his place beside her. After placing a kiss on the top of her head, they left her apartment side by side.

********

There was a small meeting of the senior members of High Command to discuss Hux’s transgressions and determine his future. It began with a summary of Hux’s station within the First Order, his designation, and any prior incidents. While there had been complaints made against him, there were no formal sanctions. Next, the members asked Sora to recount her experiences, the two Knights that rescued her joined in the meeting, corroborating her statement along with the security camera feed of their intervention. The rest of the Knights waited just outside the door.

There was a break while blood samples were collected from Hux to determine his hormone levels and the presence of maintenance medication. Within the hour, the results were read to the group. It confirmed that Hux had increased levels of Alpha hormones and the lack of First Order sanctioned medication. The repercussion of non-compliance was isolation and retraining while adjusting dosage for maximum suppression. Hux would be sent to the Supremacy to be retrained by Snoke personally; the ‘rabid cur’ would be brought to heel.

Ren smirked darkly, he had firsthand experience with Snoke’s training and Hux would not be strong enough to survive it. Sora felt his satisfaction through their temporary bond and she understood the ramifications of the sentence that was decided. While it did not take away the fear and anger she felt, a weight lifted off her shoulders knowing he would never be near her again. The meeting adjourned and normal negotiations would resume in two days as it allowed time to arrange Hux’s transport to the Supremacy. As much as Ren would have loved to torture Hux until his departure, he couldn’t bring himself to leave her side.

Ren’s gentle hand on her back helped to guide her back through the maze of hallways until they reached the door to Ren’s apartment. The Knights of Ren walked in formation behind their Master.

Sora stopped at the door and turned towards the Knights. _“Ap’lek… Trudgen… thank you both for your statements. I extend my gratitude to all of you for the security you provided me this past week. I dare not think of the possibilities had you not been there.”_

Trudgen stepped forward from his place in formation, _“You are most welcome Ambassador Cali.”_ As he finished speaking, all six men clasped their right forearm across their chest with a resounding _thud_. Four turned to leave while the remaining two stood on either side of the hallway on guard.

Ren opened the door to his apartment and guided Sora in with a gentle hand. As the door shut, the smell of him intensified until Sora felt like she was buzzing inside her skin. Ren held her hand and pulled her deeper into his quarters.

_~alpha. safe. strong alpha. good alpha~_

He slowly walked into his bedroom and led her to his bed. While at the meeting, Ren instructed his Knights to collect numerous blankets and pillows so that they could build her nest. She needed a safe place and he knew the scent of his apartment would comfort her more than him remaining in hers. The Knights also collected two pillows from her bed so that she would have an anchor in the new territory.

At the sight of the items piled on the bed, Sora’s eyes filled with tears. Feeling her emotional shift, Ren pulled her into him and sank to the floor to hold her in his lap. _“I’m sorry. Is it not enough? We can get more. I’ll pull everything from this ship if it is what you need.”_ She shook her head against him, wetting his tunic with her tears.

Through broken sobs, _“Alpha… it’s perfect. I’m just… overwhelmed. There’s so much. Never… had this.”_ Sora burrowed deeper into his hold.

He easily lifted her and walked to his couch. Sitting down, Ren turned her so she straddled his lap, allowing him to massage and caress her back and arms. She relaxed at his touch until all of her weight was resting on him.

_~good omega. perfect. safe. alpha protect~_

Sora nuzzled into his chest, inhaling deeply until her brain had calmed. _“I’m sorry, Kylo. It’s all catching up with me. I want to be good for you...”_ Her voice shuddered as she spoke. He opened his mouth to speak but she placed a single finger over his lips, quieting him. _“This feels so incredibly good. Even though I’ve never been with another, I know this is special. But there are things from my past you deserve to know.”_ She forced a steadying breath through her lungs. _“I’m just not strong enough to talk about them now. I will tell you everything soon, I promise. I understand if you want me to leave.”_

He laced his fingers into her hair, holding her face to look at him. _“Sora… omega… you are safe. Rest and let me take care of you. I told you there are no expectations or pressure from me. My needs are secondary to yours. Whenever you are ready to talk, I’ll be here.”_ Ren shifted to lay back on the couch so she could spread out on top of him. Using the Force he collected a blanket and covered her body. He wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand played with her hair.

Her arms were bent and tucked at his sides, her fists held his shirt. Ren purred as his every breath was saturated with her scent. The rumble in his chest lulled Sora to sleep.

A few hours later, Ren awoke with a groan. There was a lightness on his chest and nothing in his arms.

_~omega. find. protect~_

Fear skyrocketed in his veins as he lept off the couch, sniffing the air for any trace of her. His nose flared when he looked towards the refresher. _“Sora…”_

The door opened with a swish and she walked out to find him tense, standing beside the couch prepared to act. _“Kylo…”_ Her voice was soft and sweet.

She walked to him and pushed the hair out of his face. _“My sweet Manka. I didn’t mean to alarm you. You looked so peaceful; I hated to wake you.”_ Ren pulled her hands to his lips so he could place kisses on her wrist, her scent instantly relaxing him. _“How does that work? I’m assuming there are glands there but I haven’t felt them until this morning. When I tasted yours, I didn’t know what I was doing, but I knew I wanted to do it.”_ Her voice warmed as she spoke.

Ren plopped down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap. _“How much do you know about what you are?”_

Sora’s face scrunched and she tried to look away. He tenderly lifted her chin back to face him. _“Not a lot. I presented when I was eighteen and had my first heat. I was alone and didn’t know what happened, I thought I was sick with a virus so I went to the doctor and they told me what I was. They said I would need monthly medication so it didn’t happen again. They said I couldn’t tell anyone. That it would end badly if I did. Since then I’ve been on suppressors and blockers and never opened up to anyone for fear of what would happen.”_

Turning her head so that his hand rested against her cheek, Sora continued. _“I’ve read what I can but there isn’t much that isn’t tainted by propaganda advocating eradication. When Hux designated me I was scared because of the horror stories that I read, I didn’t know there was anything else. I didn’t know it could be something… caring and protective._ ” She raised her hand to rest on his chest, feeling his heartbeat under her touch.

 _“When I presented, I was holed up in my studio apartment at college. The doctors mixed up my information and sent the documentation to my home address, not my school address. When my parents found out, they disowned me and abandoned me on Aeos Prime where I was for school. With no other connections, I devoted myself to my studies and graduated with honors and was offered a position within government.”_ Ren’s chest hurt with the thought of her being betrayed by those who claimed to love her.

Sora’s chest felt heavy with the words she needed to say. Closing her eyes, she pulled in his scent, thinking it may be one of the last times she could. _“For a few years I worked my way up and gained the respect of my colleagues. But while they were getting married, settling down, and growing their families, I was alone. Again, I devoted myself to my work and was offered a position as Advisor.”_

A rueful smile formed on her face. _“I was so happy my first month as an advisor. A guy from the financial district showed interest in me after an event. With never having a romantic relationship since I was a teenager, I was quickly infatuated with him. Things were progressing in the relationship and I was so strict with my medication and appointments. He became suspicious of the recurring appointments and daily medication. When I wasn’t feeling well he thought to surprise me by delivering food and he found me nesting. The pieces finally clicked together and he... attacked me. While in the hospital the doctors informed the Queen of my designation and she made the decision to spin the story… for my safety. So it was sold as an assassination attempt against a young woman in an Elders place instead of what it really was; a hate crime and attempted murder of an Omega.”_

Sora’s heartbeat was pounding in her head, making her dizzy. Still, she continued, _“The doctors performed surgery for almost ten hours to repair the damage he caused… but they couldn’t fix it all. I bear the scars of that attack on my skin; a constant reminder that I’ll never be accepted because I’m different. The worst part is the damage you can’t see.”_

A single tear fell from her eye, trying to memorize every detail of his face. He was the only person to show her genuine kindness and now she was going to lose him too, just like everything else.

_“The damage from the twenty-two stab wounds centered on my stomach and back injured several internal organs. My arms had several cuts from trying to defend myself. It’s why I wear full coverings, to hide the scars.”_

Ren’s face contorted. He felt physically ill that someone could do that to her. She was extraordinary and anyone had to be blind not to see it.

Fear clutched her heart watching his face shift from one emotion to the next. _“They were able to restore function to my vital organs but… they were unable to... to fix…”_ Unable to say the words, her head fell and she clutched at her stomach.

Tears were streaming down her face as she whispered, _“I’m an omega who could never give an alpha a child… I could never give him a family. I’m defective, broken… worthless.”_

Silence filled the room as she tried to suppress her sobs. Sora tried to get up to leave Ren, knowing he wouldn’t want her anymore. He held her wrist as she took a step.

The grip on her wrist was admittedly harder than he intended but he couldn’t let her leave. The fury that rolled through his body was palpable. His thoughts raced with the injustices against her. She had fought to survive time and time again and she only saw her failures; she was blind to her strength.

Dread filled her as he lifted his head. Ren shifted to kneel in front of her, his hands gripped her hips. _“You have nothing to apologize for. I am the one that is sorry that you had to burden such horrific experiences alone.”_ He leaned forward and kissed her torso. She audibly gasped and recoiled from his touch when his face nuzzled against her stomach. _“I’m sorry that you fear the touch of someone who wants nothing more than to please you.”_

Ren moved to stand in front of her, holding her face, resting his forehead on hers. _“Sora, I am drawn to you. To your intelligence, your strength and bravery, your tolerance and perseverance. Not what you could give me. All I want is you, just you.”_

Her eyes searched for any sign of deception but found only adoration. Sora sobbed, _“Kylo…”_ He dispelled her fears and doubts with a tender kiss, his lips caressing hers. She felt electricity surge through her, sparking a rush in her blood that made her feel wild.

Ren flicked his tongue to lick her bottom lip before pulling it between his teeth, applying the slightest pressure until she moaned. She responded by pushing up into him, deepening the kiss, and her tongue danced with his. Ren groaned as she grew bolder, more confident. He was melting at her touch, burning hot against his skin.

Ren forced himself to pull back to catch his breath. _“When was your last suppression shot?”_ He was panting against her, breathing her deep into his lungs.

 _“Umm… the night before we met. Why?”_ She didn’t understand why he was talking when he should be tasting her. Sora was damn near clawing at his arms trying to pull him closer.

 _“Omega…”_ he growled and the heat pooled in her core with tingles floating through her body. She whimpered in response and bit her lip to subdue the moan caught in her throat. _“You haven’t had a heat since your first?”_ Quickly she shook her head, pressing her thighs together, suddenly aware of the throbbing pulse that demanded attention. His hand rested under her jaw and forced her to look up at him, her eyes flecked with gold again. _“This is the start of your heat. It will be intense as your body has suppressed it for so many years. You need someone to take care of you. I can have the Knights look after you if you want to do it alone. They are non-Alters who will be unresponsive to the hormones that are pouring out of you right now.”_ Ren was using every ounce of self-control not to take her right there. She smelled so delicious, so much stronger than she had in her apartment; the pillow discarded on her floor a distant memory.

She was growing wild as the fever spread through her body. Her skin felt so hot she wanted to rip it off. Restless, she shifted back and forth on her feet, pressing into Ren’s grip and his body, desperate to touch him. Her muscles furiously contracted from spasms in her stomach and legs, causing her to curl into herself. The hunger and pain growing within her, pushing her further towards oblivion. Grasping his arms, _“Alpha… I need you. Please. It’s so hot. I… I… it hurts… please make it stop.”_ She mewled, her voice breathy as she wailed.

Ren’s rut hit him instantly. He used the Force to lock the door and warn the Knights to remain outside until he checked-in. _“It’s okay. I’m gonna take care of you. Alpha’s here… gonna make you feel so good. You are doing so well. Perfect omega.”_ Picking her up, he felt a gush of slick soak her legs and dress. Ren carried her to his bed and closed the door, securing his mate in his nest. 


	7. Part Seven

_Ren’s rut hit him instantly. He used the Force to lock the door and warn the Knights to remain outside until he checked-in. “It’s okay. I’m gonna take care of you. Alpha’s here… gonna make you feel so good. You are doing so well. Perfect omega.” Picking her up, he felt a gush of her slick soak her legs and dress. Ren carried her to his bed and closed the door, securing his mate in his nest._

********

 _“This hurts so much worse than I remember. Why?”_ Sora cried while rolling in the blankets on Ren’s bed. He was surrounding her with pillows and situating the blankets just right for her nest. She deserved the best but was in no state to make it herself.

_~omega needs nest. omega hurts. needs knot~_

Ren’s voice was low and husky, _“Alpha is here. It’s going to be rough because years worth of hormones are flooding into your system. But I’ll take care of you. Alpha will make it better.”_

He crawled in bed next to her; Sora was flushed and damp from the sweat clinging to her skin. Her insides were boiling as if lava flowed through her veins. _“It burns… please Alpha… help…”_ Clawing at her dress, she tried and failed to remove her clothing. Ren saw her struggle and used his strong hands to rip the securement of her gown and threw the shredded fabric to the floor.

Sora’s hands went to cover her face in shame when her scars were exposed. Ren lifted her hands to his mouth and kissed along her glands and up her arms. _“You’re beautiful Omega. So strong.”_ More slick poured from her core as she whimpered under his affection. Ren shifted on top of her, pressing his weight into her to quell her tremors.

When he reached her neck, Sora’s hands flew to his hair to hold him in close. _“Please Alpha…pleasepleaseplease.”_ She begged.

Groaning against her shoulder, Ren licked and nipped his way to the gland in her neck. His hot tongue slid flat against it and up her pulse point. An obscene moan poured from her mouth and slick flooded the bed below her. Ren continued his attentions to both sides of her neck until she was mewling.

Ren purred into her ear, _“We have to take it slow. I don’t want to hurt you. Trust Alpha to take care of you.”_ She nuzzled into his neck, soaking in his scent as her nose traced his gland.

_~so empty… need alpha~_

Sora’s hands clawed into his back and shoulders as he crawled down the length of her body, leaving a trail of love bites on his journey. Ren freed her breasts from her bra and massaged the tender flesh. His mouth latched to her nipple, sucking it deep into his mouth until she cried out in ecstasy.

Her legs wrapped around his back, pulling him closer to her as he continued worshiping her breasts. The luxurious black waves of his hair felt divine between her fingers. She pulled the length of his hair up to her nose, deeply inhaling him, and more slick coated her thighs.

Moving lower, Ren bit into the flesh above her hip bones causing her muscles to contract. She fisted the blanket under her and growled into the open air. When he nibbled on the tender flesh on the inside of her thigh, his hair delicately brushed against her concealed sex.

Ren finally ripped off her panties, _“Alpha is going to make you feel so good. Alpha will take care of you. Good little Omega. So wet for me.”_ Ren’s tongue explored her core and drank in her juices. He was rutting into the mattress desperate for any friction. The front of his pants were already soaked with his own arousal.

He focused on the hypersensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her slit, swirling and flicking his tongue. Ren held her hips to bear against his face as she wallowed in the nest surrounding her. Sora could smell him everywhere, feel him everywhere, and her mouth fell open in pure bliss. _“Need you… inside…”_

A low growl vibrated against her before Ren traced her entrance with his thick fingers. He eased a single finger into her tight core and her back arched off the bed. Incoherent words mumbled over her parted lips as he began thrusting his hand against her. Ren slowly added a second finger and then a third while his mouth focused on her clit. Sora’s slick coated his jaw and hand. The spring buried in her core coiled tightly as he spread her open, stretching her deliciously in preparation for what came next. He could feel her walls tremble around him, her scent growing sharper with her growing climax.

_~please omega. care for her. give omega what she needs~_

With a deep growl, Ren ordered, _“Omega… cum for your Alpha.”_

Sora released a silent scream with his command and she convulsed around him. The dam inside her broke and slick gushed as her orgasm rolled through her, setting every nerve ending on fire. Ren continued his movements as she writhed, desperate to give her every measure of relief while drinking as much as he could. _“You are such a good Omega for your Alpha. My Omega is perfect. So sweet and wet and ready for my knot.”_ He purred as he rolled in her juices, coating his skin with her essence, soaking in her scent through his glands.

Ren slid up her body, spreading her slick between them. Sora chuffed into his chest, inhaling their combined scent through her gasping mouth, licking her wetness off of his chest. Through bated breath she moaned, _“More… I need more…Alpha...it still hurts...”_ Catching his eyes, Sora’s pupils were blown wide and traced with gold; Ren was hypnotized by her beauty.

Sora pushed against his chest, forcing him to roll to his back. She tore at his clothing with her hands and teeth until he was as bare as herself. Finally resting atop him, her thighs astride his hips, her nails dug into his chest as she ground her sex on his shaft, trapped against his stomach. Lewd moans and growls filled the air as Sora pleasured herself on Ren cock, coating him with her slick, marking her territory.

Leaning down, she licked his chest before she forced his head to the side, granting herself full access to his neck gland. She sucked fiercely at it, pulling it between her teeth and lashing at it with her tongue. Ren responded by grabbing her hips and positioned her slit against the crown of his cock.

The initial pressure of her parting folds made Sora whimper into Ren’s neck. _“Good Omega…you’re taking me so well.”_ he praised. _“You’re so fucking tight, my knot is gonna feel so good as it spreads you wide.”_

_~need Alpha. want. full. knot~_

Sora shifted up to rest her hands on his broad chest, her hair falling loose around her shoulders. The exquisite stretch that split her core in two had pleasurable tears forming in her eyes. She slowly lowered until Ren’s throbbing cock was fully sheathed inside her. His hands on her hips rocked her gently, feeling every part of her accept him until his cockhead could go no deeper.

Once she adjusted to his considerable size, she pressed into the mattress to lift herself up, dragging along the length of him until only his tip remained. Gradually, Sora increased the rhythm with Ren’s guiding hands supporting her. Slick flowed from her and the wet sounds of their bodies joining was obscene.

Ren could sense that her muscles were fatigued so he held her against him with his arm wrapped around her low back and thrust up into her vigorously; she was taking his cock so well, she reveled in his brutal pace. His other hand threaded into her hair to pull her head back with just enough tension to tease her between pleasure and pain. She was drunk on bliss and her eyes lulled in her head. Ren had never seen a more beautiful sight. He felt a tingle grow at the base of his spine.

Using the hand in her hair, Ren pulled her off of him and she whined pathetically at how empty she felt without him buried in her hot wet core.

_~omega needs knot. needs to be filled~_

Shifting her into position so she was on her knees in front of him, Ren pulled her ass into the air. Aligning with her core, he plunged into her with purpose. Sora wailed as pleasure flooded her senses, clutching desperately at the blankets trying to find a hold on reality. She felt as if all her bones had melted and she was putty in his hands to play with however he wanted.

Ren leaned forward and placed his left hand around her throat, pulling her back to his chest as he continued pounding into her with fervor. _“Omega takes my cock so well. Perfect Omega for Alpha. Are you ready for my knot?”_ He growled into her neck as he licked her gland.

Sora pulled her hands behind her, placing them on his neck to massage his glands. _“Please Alpha. I need you… fill me… knot me.”_ She gasped in breathy moans.

Feeling her core clench tightly at his cock trying to hold him in place, he used his free hand to furiously rub her clit. Sora screamed his name as she shattered around him, convulsing with euphoria as she felt the magnificent swelling of his knot and she pulled him to his own release.

Nothing could have prepared her for the nirvana Sora felt being stretched and completely filled by Ren’s knot, locked against her pelvic bone. She felt each spurt of his cum inside her, scorching hot as he stuffed her to the verge of overflowing. He gave so much and her body greedily accepted every drop.

His hips studdered as her body milked all of the seed from him. The added heat and pressure from his cum trapped inside her made his head swim in rapture. Once his knot had fully locked them together, Ren pulled them to lay on their left side. He occasionally rutted into her with shallow thrusts as their rippling aftershocks teased each other. To prolong her bliss, Ren kissed her neck and shoulder and licked the salty sweat from her skin. She purred from his affection, _“My Alpha… amazing nest… full knot… perfect mate…”_ and she drifted to sleep.

Watching her rest in his arms, Ren found peace he didn’t know existed and dozed while nuzzled into her shoulder.

Sora awoke to the sound of rhythmic breathing. Realizing she was free of Ren’s knot, she rolled in his arms to face him. He was deep asleep with his hair splayed across the pillow. He was beautiful. Moving slowly to not disturb him, Sora unlaced herself from his grip and wobbled to the kitchen to get some water. She held her face under the running water, gulping down as much as she could stomach. Sora filled two large glasses and grabbed some fruit and carried the items to the bedroom.

Pausing a moment to marvel upon Ren sprawled in their nest, she trod over and sat down next to him. He shifted at the change in pressure on the mattress but didn’t wake. Sora bent down and nuzzled his neck, placing gentle licks and kisses until he opened his eyes. _“Drink up Manka, you need it.”_ Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Ren pressed himself up to rest against the headboard before taking a glass from her.

He nodded for her to drink before he would. A coy smile pulled on her face as she raised the glass to her lips. After seeing her drink, Ren chugged his glass quickly. He wiped the excess off his mouth with the back of his hand and plucked a pear from the bedside table.

 _“We are going to need more than fruit here soon.”_ The smile on his face brought out his dimples and crinkled the corners of his eyes. She was transfixed watching his teeth and lips work against the pear as he ate. He held out the fruit for her to take a bite; Ren knew it was his responsibility that she was cared for in every way during her heat, not just to quench her lustful appetites.

She took a bite and pushed it back to him before picking up an apple for herself. They ate in comfortable silence laying against each other. Ren made her drink more water, knowing how easily she could be dehydrated during a heat. There was so much she didn’t know about what she was but so much she instinctively acted on. He would be her teacher, if that’s what she wanted.

 _“It looks like you’re gonna need a new bed.”_ Sora commented on the poor state of the sheets and mattress. The blankets that made the base of their nest were soaked with sweat and slick, pillows were haphazardly strewn around, and the mattress dipped low where they were laying.

Ren laughed, a full-body laugh that shook them both. _“Omega. You are precious.”_ He leaned towards her and kissed her sweetly. _“This is just the start. We are gonna be at this for days.”_ Ren playfully growled and snapped his teeth at her. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ren laughed, a full-body laugh that shook them both.  _ “Omega. You are precious.” _ He leaned towards her and kissed her sweetly.  _ “This is just the start. We are gonna be at this for days.” _ Ren playfully growled and snapped his teeth at her. 

_ ******** _

_ “What do you want to eat? I’ll have the Knights bring supplies while we wash up.” _

She listed off a few items as Ren carried her to the refresher. He sat her down on the counter and moved the start the bath. Without any of the oils Sora typically used, he substituted his and added a liberal amount to the steaming water. Ren helped Sora into the tub and sat behind her, surrounding her small frame with ease. 

Sora gasped as the hot water licked at her hypersensitive skin. Ren’s presence behind her relaxed her more than a hot bath ever had. Leaning back against his chest, she closed her eyes and focused on the steady beat of his heart and the purr vibrating in his chest. 

Seeing her so relaxed and comfortable in his arms, Ren’s inner Alpha swelled with pride. Never had he felt so connected with all the parts of himself, no longer warring between who he was told to be and what he felt. She had clawed her way into his heart and made a home in the barren cavity, filling it with passion and devotion. 

Ren was unsure how long they laid together with Sora napping as he massaged and caressed her body clean. Faintly, he registered the Knights completing their delivery. He waited until the door shut before fully relaxing again. 

The smell of a savory meal floated towards them and Sora woke with a groan. Her stomach rumbled as she shifted to face Ren. She quickly realized he had washed her while she slept and insisted on washing him before they ate. Ren closed his eyes and purred at her gentle touch. He opened his eyes when he felt the water shift to see Sora stand and step out of the tub. Handing a towel out to him, Ren took that as the sign she was satisfied with her work and her stomach rumbled again,  _ “What are you waiting for Manka? I’m hungry and I know you are too.” _

She dried quickly and pulled on his robe without asking, quirking an eyebrow up at him. The smell, his smell, radiated around her from the smooth material. Sora watched him dry off and slide into loose lounge pants, biting her lip at the sight of his bulge.  _ “What are you waiting for, Omega? I thought we were hungry. Unless you had something else in mind.” _ Ren pulled her close and picked her up, encouraging Sora to wrap her legs around his waist.  _ “You need food.”  _ He countered and she shot him a look. Acquiescing to her expression, “ _ Fine… WE need food. We’ve got a little while before the heat picks back up again.”  _

Ren carried her into the kitchen and mentally thanked the Knights for their help. From their inexperience with heats, the men collected everything that was requested and more. So not only did they bring two cases of water, a plethora of fruit and other food items, along with more blankets and pillows they also provided a large dish of cooked pasta with a side salad and bread. 

When he sat her down on her feet beside the table, her mouth watered and eyes grew wide.  _ “Oh, Alpha. Thank you!” _ She turned and jumped up to kiss him, pulling him back down to her height with her arms wrapped around his neck. Sora nuzzled their noses together,  _ “My perfect Alpha takes such good care of his Omega.”  _

She kissed him again before he pushed her into the chair. Sora wiggled impatiently in her seat watching Ren walk around the kitchen.  _ “I’m getting plates and drinks, settle.” _ He reassured her and quickly prepared two plates of pasta and bread and brought the salads in separate bowls. 

They ate in silence enjoying the warm meal. Ren was delighted to hear her hums and moans as she ate. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until he started eating or maybe it was the relief of seeing her eat that allowed him to recognize his own needs. Both devoured their meal and drank several glasses of water. 

Sora’s scent began spiking as she finished off her bread. He could sense it, his inner Alpha starting to dominate his mind. She felt it too. The tingle and cramp in her core was the first warning signal that they didn’t have much time before she was in the throes of primal desire guided only by ancient instinct to please her Alpha. 

Her Alpha. It was a strange thought. He was everything an Alpha should be - strong, he could provide for and protect her, and he was also caring and affectionate. The glands on her neck started to itch again and she went to scratch them. Sora moaned at the contact, her eyes fluttering shut.  _ “They are so swollen and sensitive.” _

Ren growled under his breath. Watching her stroke her glands when she was on the verge of tipping back into the depths of her heat was erotic. Her scent flooded the room as she massaged the swollen skin. It made his mouth water and he clenched his teeth, grinding them together to keep his mouth shut. 

She opened her eyes and saw a predatory look on his face. Ren spoke, his voice deep and gravely,  _ “They are swollen during your heat so they are easier to bite.” _ He worked his lip between his front teeth. 

_ “Bite? But you’ve done that and nothing has changed.” _

He growled again, this time more dominating and commanding.  _ “But I didn’t break the skin. I didn’t give you a mating bite at the gland on the nape of your neck. To claim you as My Omega for all to know. To permanently link us together.”  _ Ren’s fingers were digging into his thighs to help restrain himself; his hormones had spiked in response to hers.

Sora squeaked,  _ “Oh… I didn’t know that was a thing outside of the colonies. Do you…”  _ she hesitated, fidgeting with her napkin,  _ “Do you want that?” _ She felt like she just ripped her heart out and laid it on the table. 

Ren moved to stand beside her and pulled her up to him.  _ “Alpha wants nothing more than to fill you with a fat knot and claim you as you cum so good for me.”  _ He took a pained breath,  _ “But this is not a decision we will make while our brains are flooded with chemicals. We will talk once we get through this heat and make a decision then.” _

He saw that she felt rejected and pulled her closer.  _ “I want you. Not just the Alpha craving your Omega. I want you. This is very intense for both of us… I can’t imagine how you’re coping with years of uninhibited hormones fighting for release. I don’t want either of us to make a life-changing decision without the consideration it deserves. I hope you understand that it is out of respect that I don’t claim you nor you claim me. Not until we are sure that is what we both desire.”  _

Tears began to form in Sora’s eyes as she listened to Ren. He truly cared for her. Even now when his Alpha was screaming to knot her and never let her leave. He was providing her with the safety to experience her first true heat with a mate and remained focused enough to consider the life outside of these four walls after it had passed. Ren was caring for her in more ways than she could fully understand and it made her want him even more. As that epiphany dawned on her, the heat spiked in her veins and she was overcome with emotions.

Grabbing at her stomach, she groaned as the tell-tale cramps picked up.  _ “I’ve gotta fix the nest. Be a good Omega.” _ Sora grabbed the extra blankets and pillows piled on the couch and ran to the bedroom. Shoving and pulling the scented blankets to form a ring along the edge of the bed, she spread the fresh materials in the center and moved them until everything felt right. 

Ren stood in the doorway watching her work. She was a good omega; she kept the scented blankets close so no others would dare approach while also surrounding them in their combined scent, she positioned the other items in such a way that would fit perfectly with their bodies, the smoothest textures at the top with the thicker blankets on the bottom.  _ “Omega makes a good nest for us. Thank you. Alpha is pleased.”  _ He walked forward and caressed her face as she knelt in the center of the bed. 

She purred gratefully at his praises. The first gush of her slick pooled between her thighs and when she opened her eyes they were rimmed with gold.  _ “Come here Alpha, your Omega needs a knot.” _

Sora grabbed the front of his pants and pulled him on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her mouth crashed into his, their tongues exploring the depths of each other, savoring the taste. Ren rolled his hips against her core and she keened.  _ “I won’t be able to hold back this time, Omega.”  _ Ren growled into her open mouth. 

Panting,  _ “Then don’t, My Alpha. This Omega cunt was made to take everything you’ve got.”  _ She bit his ear while tightening her legs around him. 

Ren ripped her hands above her head, holding her down with a single massive fist. She rolled her chest up to meet his, the robe falling open, craving more of his touch. 

Seizing the opportunity, he attacked her chest passionately. With his free hand, he massaged her breast and pinched and pulled her hard nipple while his mouth lavished her other. Licking the flat of his hot tongue across her flesh until it pebbled and then working her nipple between the edges of his teeth, setting her whole body on edge. Sora was moaning and hissing as he mixed pleasure with pain building the pressure in her core. 

_ “Do not move your hands Omega. Tell me.” _ Ren ordered.

She mewled,  _ “I will not move my hands Alpha. I want to make you happy.” _

The suggestive smirk on his face made slick gush between Sora’s legs. She clasped her hands together to help hold them in place. Watching as Ren moved to stand beside the bed, Sora rubbed her legs together for any sense of friction. He tsked,  _ “Keep those legs open for me Omega.”  _ She immediately spread her knees so he could watch her wetness grow as he slid his pants off, his erection springing free and demanding attention. He pumped lazily over his shaft while he worked his lip between his teeth.  _ “Tell me what you want… what you need…” _

Whimpering,  _ “I need my strong Alpha to take care of me.” _ Ren shook his head, needing to hear more.  _ “I need you inside me… please…”  _ The pain coursing through her was held at bay knowing her Alpha was in charge and wouldn’t let her suffer.  _ “Fuck me hard and knot me… please… fill your Omega with your seed and watch my stomach swell as you pour into me.”  _

Ren snarled baring his teeth,  _ “My little Omega has a filthy mouth. Good girl. You’ll get exactly what you asked for.”  _ He yanked her up to rip the robe off of her before pushing her back down in the nest and climbed on top of her. He grabbed her hips and tilted her entrance up to him. Running a hand through her wet arousal, he coated his length and groaned with pleasure at the feeling.  _ “So wet for your Alpha. But I know you have more than this in you.” _ He thrust into her hard, holding her hips so she was angled to allow him to reach the deepest parts of her. While on her back, her nails dug into his shoulders, clawing red whelps into pale flesh.

Sora wailed at the full sensation and unrelenting pace at which he pistoned into her. The trembling walls of her sex gripping his girth, craving every bit of him. He lapped at her neck coating her glands with his spit, rubbing his neck against hers and combining their scent.  _ “Thank you Alpha… that feels amazing… don’t stop…”  _

Ren growled possessively.  _ “That’s right Omega. Your Alpha is here.” _ He slowed to time his thrusts with his words. _ ”I… know… exactly… what… this… cunt… needs…” _ She lay breathless below him, intoxicated on lust, eyes half-closed in bliss.  _ “Oh fuck… you better cum Omega because I’m gonna knot you so fucking tight.”  _ She whimpered as she came, vision whited out in euphoria, her pussy clenching so hard around him he could barely move. His knot swelled and joined them together as he filled her with cum. Ren rested his hand against her stomach and groaned as he felt each pulse of their shared orgasm. 

Lacing his arms under her, Ren rolled so she was laying on his chest so they could catch their breath. He whispered praises into her skin as he kissed her forehead and traced along her spine. 

  
Once they both had settled, he used the Force to bring two bottles of water to the nest. Ren helped Sora to sit up while still stuck on his knot and handed her a bottle. While she drank she rolled her hips, drawing more cum out of him as her walls fluttered against him. Ren chuckled and groaned between sips of water. After both bottles were empty, Ren pulled her down to rest on his chest,  _ “Sleep now Omega. You made Alpha a very happy man.”  _


End file.
